This invention relates to a segmented marker buoy for indicating the location of an object submerged in deep water. In particular, this buoy is useful for marking lobster traps or any other application where a highly visible and lightweight marker buoy would be of value.
One hazard to which buoys are continuously exposed is being dragged under water due to currents caused by tides, the activity of marine life, or other causes. A buoy must be sturdily constructed and designed to withstand the pressure which is exerted under water or it may be crushed, or filled with water or otherwise caused to lose its buoyancy. While on the surface, these buoys must also be rugged enough to withstand impact with passing ships.
In many areas, the buoys marking a fisherman's lobster traps must display a distinctive color pattern. In such cases, it is desirable to use a segmented buoy which may be easily assembled in a wide range of color patterns and sizes from a relatively small number of standard parts.
One technique which has been used in the past to construct segmented marker buoys is to bolt together several cylindrical buoyant sections to form a single cylindrical shape (see U.S. Pat. No. 2,716,758). It has also been proposed to make a marker buoy, or bobber, of alternate colored solid rings as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,408,669 to Mott of Nov. 5, 1968, or U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,982 to Lee of Dec. 22, 1964. All of the buoys of this type known in the prior art are composed of segments with essentially flat top and bottom faces which mount flush with the adjacent segments. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,528 to Jackson of Dec. 14, 1971 three hollow cups are assembled in a sleeve to form a float but the segments are not visible and one segment does not support, reinforce or even engage another segment.